


Universe

by Jashin88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashin88/pseuds/Jashin88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks into blue eyes and sees the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, please be gentle. Not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine.  
> And yeah, I don´t own the show or characters.

 

He looks into blue eyes and sees the universe. Tiny dots of silver, like stars, scattered unevenly around the pupil, mapping out constellations. Darker areas of blue intervened with grey, forming nebulas, ever changing in shape. Balthazar assumes that Jimmy´s eyes had the same colour, but what he sees in them… that´s purely Castiel.

Balthazar sees Castiel´s grace and thinks of supernovas, a force that destroys and builds and brings balance. He sees the movements, the strain Castiel puts on his vessel, and thinks of battles and long conversations and making plans for better times. Because, of course, there would be better times, it´s the last war, they will have all the time in the world and beyond, eternity.

Who could have guessed that eternity would end as abruptly as it did? Maybe faking his own death hadn´t been Balthazar´s best idea. But then, maybe he would really be dead by now if he hadn´t bailed. Wouldn´t be able to stand here and bargain over weapons. Wouldn´t be able to taunt those loyal to Raphael. And he sure as hell wouldn´t be able to see Cas, to look at him and see the whole wide universe. After so many years, he has it back.

His beautiful Cas, talking about weapons and war and those **_humans_**. Trying to get him to join a futile fight, like in the old days. Clinging to the past, even now with the pages of destiny torn apart. Cas gave them freedom and chained himself up in the process. Typical.

Castiel is the voice of reason, desperate but still rational. Traits so unlike Balthazar that he sometimes wonders  **_how_** they could be friends, more than friends, more than comrades, more than brothers in arms.

Cas notices Balthazar´s staring, at last. He frowns, probably mistaking Balthazar´s longing for mockery.

“Cas…”, Balthazar begins, but Castiel already disappeared. Getting chased by Raphael, trying to save the world. Again.

Balthazar sighs and spreads his wings. Seems like he has to follow Cas one more time. Not that he minds. Anything to protect his universe.


End file.
